El ultimo juego parte 1 (completo 1)
by javier.munizhernandez
Summary: La antigua Katniss a muerto, a dejado todo lo que era antes, para mirar en la venganza del futuro. se embarcara en un viaje de venganza en el capitolio para eliminar a su objetivo: el presidente Snow.


EL ÚLTIMO JUEGO

Recorría parte del capitolio corriendo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pues, pronto los agentes de la paz llegarían a meterse directo en el cuarto de Cina y se lo llevarían todo. Me dio la llave de su habitación donde se hospedaba, la traía bien sujetada en mi mano derecha; cuando por fin llegue note que era muy tarde, Los agentes de la paz ya habían llegado. Tres de ellos estaban cuidando la entrada del dormitorio, mientras otros cuantos estaban adentro llevándose todo, cualquier cosa que les sirviera. Tenía que deshacerme de todos ellos, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría, no me importaba de qué manera; conseguiría todo lo que él me prometió, lo conseguiría….

7 meses antes

Note que algo en mi faltaba, algo que se quedo en este mismo lugar pudriéndose con todos los tributos que mate en la arena, junto con Rue; ella fue mi amiga, mi única aliada en la arena, pero me la arrebataron, no solo fue Marvel, ni los tributos, fueron los juegos. Es por esa razón que fingí mi muerte en el distrito doce dos semanas después de haber triunfado en los juegos; el día en que Katniss murió, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Aun recuerdo las caras de todos los ciudadanos del doce, andaban en luto por mí, en ese momento quería ir corriendo hacia todos y decirles que estaba bien, que solo era una farsa, pero, más delante de todos ellos se encontraba una gran pantalla enzima de una tarima, donde se encontraba el presidente Snow dando un discursó sobre mi valentía, mi coraje y nuestra supuesta buena amistad; fue desde ese momento que decidí seguir mi camino hacia el capitolio para estar más cerca de los juegos, del presidente Snow y de sus secuaces para darles su merecido. Volvería al distrito doce una vez que mi venganza acabara, volvería a ver a mis familiares y amigos, pero por lo pronto tendrían que esperar.

En cuanto me pare de la cama, me encamine al tocador de mi habitación, era solo un cuadrado de unos 80 cm de largo. Encima tenía todo lo necesario para vivir, o al menos eso es lo que me decían todas las mujeres con las que me ponía a hablar de maquillaje o cosas por el estilo en el capitolio, solo para pasar desapercibida. Me prepare para salir a la comida de bienvenida, era solo una pequeña reunión de bienvenida para algún miembro preferido del presidente Snow,

Avían corrido rumores sobre que esta vez el invitado de honor seria Peeta Mellark y tenía que estar presente para ser testigo de que aun avía personas que me recordaban, pero tenía que asarlo cuidadosamente, pues, yo no fui invitada a la comida de bienvenida, más bien me infiltre hackeando el sistema de la base central de datos del capitolio y poniéndome en la lista de honor. Tenía que estar cerca de Peeta, pero, lo más alejada posible del presidente Snow, y como ellos van sentados en la misma mesa, decidí poner mi nombre en la segunda fila de mesas, la más cercana, pero donde nadie pueda divisarme, de la mesa de honor.

Como ya iba tarde, agarre rápido mi bolso y Salí corriendo de la habitación. Tome el asesor más cercano a mi habitación, pique el botón de planta baja y solo espere a que terminara su acenso.

Cuando eso ocurrió me encamine al patio de la mansión del presidente Snow, estaba muy cerca de donde me hospedaba, solo a unas cuantas cuadras al norte.

Llegue enseguida, la fiesta apenas estaba empezando. Algunas personas ya ocupaban su lugar asignado, mientras que otras estaban charlando en grupo de sus diversos temas, parados junto a la estancia de bebidas, todos con un Martini en la mano. Aun no llegaba el presidente Snow, y por lo tanto, tampoco Peeta. Me acerque a la carpa, donde un guardia recibía las invitaciones para poder pasar, en cuanto llegue a la mirada del guardia le dije:

-Creo que yo estoy en la lista de honor.

El guardia se me quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Su nombre, por favor- el guardia movió un cuaderno de un estante en busca de mi supuesto nombre.

-Rebecca Torner.

El guardia aun no encontraba mi nombre, pero después de unas hojeadas más lo encontró

-A si, por supuesto señorita Torner, es solo que, no recuerdo haber puesto su nombre en la lista- Esa era la respuesta que esperaba en cuanto llegara a este lugar, pero yo ya lo tenía solucionado.

-Ve a ese hombre de allá- le dije señalando a Cina, estaba sentado en la misma mesa donde se suponía que yo debería estar, – El es Cina, me invito de última hora ayer a media noche.

El volvió a revisar el cuaderno, y enseguida contesto:

-Ho claro, como lo siento, pase por favor

-Muchas gracias, señor- le dije entrando en el hermoso paradero del presidente Snow.

El lugar era mucho más hermoso por adentro que por afuera, las mesas tenían en el centro una rosa blanca en un hermoso jarro con un moño rojo cubriéndolo alrededor. Trate de hacer caso omiso a las flores, pues, el presidente Snow las usaba como un recordatorio de mi muerte, de la muerte de Katniss.

Mi mesa se encontraba en la parte superior derecha de la segunda fila, casi pasada desapercibida por los ojos humanos. Me senté en mi lugar asignado, junto a Cina. El estaba ocupado hablando con la gente frente de nosotros, pero, cuando noto mi presencia se voltio para saludarme.

-Señorita Torner es un placer- dijo acercando su mano hacia mí para poderme saludar, le hice un gesto de amabilidad y le estreche la mano.

-El placer es mío- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Las otras dos personas acompañantes me hicieron un gesto de amabilidad y amargura, los dos al mismo tiempo; y no los culpo, cualquier persona del capitolio estaría enojada si una persona que lleva viviendo medio año en el capitolio entra tan pronto en una celebración como esta.

Trate de hacer plática

-Y, ¿cuántos años llevan viviendo aquí?- Empecé la plática metiendo la pata, si antes me odiaban, ahora de seguro no me soportan

Ellos me volvieron a mirar de la misma forma, pero esta vez no se molestaron en ensañar el odio que sentían hacia mí. Trague saliva. Pero antes de poder decir mi siguiente línea hacia ellos, sonó el himno de panem, el mismo que nos pusieron en el desfile de tributos.

De la gran mansión del presidente Snow, salió Effie, con un gran vestido color verde claro, era la primera vez en mi vida que la veía vestida muy simple a comparación de los otros vestidos. Salió caminando hasta donde se encontraba el micrófono, le pego dos veces para ver si funcionaba, y si, definitivamente si funcionaba, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó su discurso.

-Buenos días a todos, les agradezco por a ver venido, a esta, la comida de bienvenida. Hoy nuestro invitado de honor será, como algunos de ustedes ya saben, Peeta Mellark- La voz de Effie seguía sonando como la de una niña, igual de chillona.

Pronto todo el patio se lleno de aplausos, algunas personas llevaban pañuelos para secarse las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Seguí a todas las personas, aplaudiendo al unisonó. De pronto el himno sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez la persona que salía de las oscuridades de la mansión era Peeta.

Me enderece rápidamente, ahora era yo la que derramaba lagrimas de mis ojos, ver a Peeta de nuevo me daba una esperanza, me decía que las personas que deje en mi antiguo hogar estaban sanas y salvas, y también me dacia que podía cumplir con mi meta que me propuse al venir a este lugar. Las personas aplaudían el triple esta vez, Peeta se acerco al micrófono, junto a Effie, ella le dio espacio para que pudiera hablar. En cuanto estuvo al frente del micrófono, los aplausos pararon.

-No sé qué decir- Empezó a hablar un poco tembloroso-, Es un gusto que me hayan invitado a esta comida, pero yo acepte por una razón, acepte para que pudiéramos recordar a Katniss, mi compañera, mi única aliada en la arena, sin ella no pudiera estar parado en donde estoy ahora. - Su voz empezó a sonar chillona, eso era un indicio de que estaba empezando a llorar – Ella nos demostró muchas cosas, nos enseño a ser valientes, y por lo tanto, a enfrentar nuestros miedos, es por eso que estoy aquí, para recordar a Katniss…- Peeta no pudo más y empezó a llorar, Effie le ofreció su hombro para que se pudiera desahogar con ella. Pronto todos estábamos llorando, lo extrañaba y mucho, hace dos años que ya no lo veía, ya no me acordaba bien de su aspecto físico, Peeta ya no era el mismo de hace dos años.

Cina rompió el silencio alzando su copa de vino, diciendo:

-¡Por Katniss!

Todos los demás lo siguieron alzando sus copas gritando

-¡por Katniss, por Katniss¡

El momento era muy bello, pero lo interrumpió nuevamente el himno. Esta vez, como era de esperarse, salió por la puerta el presidente Snow, todas las personas dejaron de aclamar y empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, todos mostrando una felicidad muy intolerante para mí. Después de unos minutos, el presidente alzo las manos hacia el público y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, lo que el señor Mellark nos acaba de relatar es muy conmovedor, seguro a que llego a más de un corazón. Katniss, como todos saben tenía mucho coraje dentro de ella misma, pero como saben, murió dos semanas después de su triunfo por una enfermedad de los riñones, al parecer le afecto tanto la deshidratación en los juegos, que ya no pudo más y nos dejo, pero, no del todo, ella aun sigue en el alma de cada uno que presencio su fuerza, su coraje y su valor, por esa razón ay que brindar, ¡ por Katniss¡

El coro empezó de nuevo, pero yo no alcé la copa, me concentre en la mirada del presidente, reflejaba maldad, reflejaba lujuria, reflejaba ambición. En cuanto el coro termino por segunda vez, el presidente junto a Peeta y Effie se sentaron en la mesa de honor. La música sonaba y los avox empezaron a repartir la comida. El buffet era solo un pedazo de carne fresca y panes recién horneados. Mi vista no se apartaba del objetivo, él preside.

En cuanto inicio el baile una cuarta persona salió de la mansión embrujada: Haymitch

A juzgar por su aspecto se podía decir que estaba borracho, pero él había dejado un poco su ambición para ayudarme a fingir mi muerte y escapar del distrito doce sin que nadie lo supiera. Se sentó a lado de Effie, buscando algo de comer, lanzando miradas a los platos de comida que se encontraban en las mesas del frente, cuando su mirada llego a la última mesa de la segunda fila se encontró con mi mirada. En cuanto sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, parecía haber perdido el apetito. Me lanzo una sonrisa y yo le conteste de igual manera. El ladeo la cabeza apuntando hacia la carpa de bebidas que ahora se encontraba completamente bacía. Me asome hacia cina y la pareja que me odiaba, que ahora se encontraban muy centrados en su plática.

-Si me disculpan- les dije antes de levantarme e ir hacia la carpa de bebidas, al fin y al cabo nadie me hizo caso.

Para cuando llegue Haymitch ya se encontraba en el lugar tomando un Martini.

-Hola preciosa, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo.

No quería acercarme tanto a él, pero en ese momento no me importo y me lance hacia sus brazos, el actuó de la misma manera, solo duro unos cuantos segundos. En cuanto nos separamos el inicio la plática.

-¿Qué tal con tu venganza?

-Tú me dijiste que me ibas a enviar una señal, y cuando la recibiera, sería el momento perfecto para iniciar la venganza.

-Y ¿Ya encontraste esa señal?- me pregunto, haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Estoy en ella ahora mismo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Exacto, es el momento indicado para empezar tu venganza… Es el momento perfecto para iniciar el último juego

\- En eso tienes razón.

-¿Ya sabes por dónde empezar?

\- Sí, consiguiendo aliados

-Ho no, al contrario

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debes conseguir por lo menos un enemigo, eso te ayudaría a ser más notable en el capitolio, con el presidente Snow, te recomiendo que sea un enemigo poderoso, haci todos notaran tu nombre.

La mirada de Haymitch se dirigió hacia la mesa de honor, en ese momento supe de que se trataba.

-Effie.

\- Exacto, eso te ayudara a ser mas nótale.

Mi vista paso de Effie ,al presidente Snow, el es mi meta, por el estoy aquí, quiero detenerlo, quiero detener los juegos, quiero, simplemente, vivir en paz.

-Es bueno volver a verte – Dije con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo- Me contesto de igual manera y los dos nos quedamos observando a las personas que bailaban, nos quedamos analizando el futuro, nos quedamos analizando el último juego.

Todos en esta vida tienen metas que cumplir, algunas son pequeñas y fáciles de conseguir, pero otras son grandes e interminables. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para cumplir mi meta, no importa lo grande que sea, al final, lo conseguiré


End file.
